


[Podfic] The Chimney

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Christmas, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Five-year-old Sherlock Holmes hasn’t figured out deductions yet. He does, however, know how to run an experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chimney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754767) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> I am a total sucker for kidlock and kidcroft interacting, and azriona nails them in this one. :) Thanks for allowing me to record your work!

 

Length: 13:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f9bhwsxavnwdi11/The+Chimney+by+azriona.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bdetjabpu78sdz8/The+Chimney+by+azriona.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-chimney-by-azriona))

Pre/Post Music - [Up on the Housetop (piano cover by Gun)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD7FNbODLC0) - Benjamin Hanby

 


End file.
